


All Over Again - Book 1

by FreelanceFiction99



Series: A.O.A. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelanceFiction99/pseuds/FreelanceFiction99
Summary: The war was over, the 'Light' side had finally won. Harry was happy to finally be able to live his life the way he wanted. It was just to bad that the people he call friends and family had betrayed him, by throwing him in Azkaban. Only a few years after being thrown in Azkaban, the Muggles had waged a war on the Magical World. It's one hundred years after Muggle/Wizard War and Harry is the only human, Muggle or Magical alike, alive. Read on to see how Harry and Death, along with other Eternal Beings go back and do it 'All Over Again'.





	1. Book 1 Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this is my first time writing in English. I've only just moved to the US a few years ago from Scotland and started speaking English everyday. I ask that if you have any problems with any and all mistake that I made, that you please take that into consideration. If anyone out there would like to be my Beta, please let me know.   
> I own nothing, except for my character Violet Lilith Potter, any and all changes made to the original story and the descriptions of Life, Fate, Time, Death and Lady Magic. Everything else belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling
> 
> Thanks,  
> FreelanceFistion99

A lone figure was seen sitting atop of a large rolling hill, looking out at the vast land below. Watching as the sky got darker and darker as the sun began to set. Going from a the usual, clear blue with white puffy clouds, to a wonderful beep red, with clouds of red, gold and orange swirling together. Casting shadows on the land below, to envelope the land in a deep purple.

The figure, a male who had aged to be over 250 years old, looked no older than 20. He was on the short side, only coming to stand at 5’ 6”, his body having to endure years of abuse and malnourishment. He could be seen wearing only a pair of black slacks. If you looked closely enough, you would see scars littering the front and back of his body. Scars he got from years of abuse from family and friends alike.

Even being on the short side had not hindered the figure. He was quick, agile and deadly, his body having honed those skills from a young age. He had to be quick to get away from beatings, agile to move fast enough to miss punches to the face and the rest of his body and deadly to strike back when the time was needed. 

His hair was a deep brown, almost black in color. It had once looked like a birds nest, with it going in different directions. It never mattered what he did with it, his hair would always look like a mess. Yet now it looked as if was made of the finest silk. His hair was now: long, straight and smooth. It had grown so long that it reached the middle of his back. On days he was traveling, his hair could be seen in a lose braid.

As the figure was gazing out at the scene, he was oblivious to his one and only friend/companion coming up behind him.

“ ster. aster. Master, are you alright?” his friend asked. Head turning towards his friend, pools of Avada green eyes, blinking owlishly into black pools of nothing. Eyes softening and a small smile gracing his thin, pale pink lips, he turned back towards the scenery before fully tuning to his friend. 

“I’m fine Death, just thinking.” He replied back, still lost in thought. 

“Thinking about what, Master?” Death inquired. 

“About my past and how things could have gone had I not been so blind. Also, how many times do I need to tell you, to only call me Harry, just Harry?” Harry replied, his hands on his hips glaring at Death.

“Sorry Mas… uh, Harry. Old habits die hard.” Death said. Voice sounding amused at his own reply, with a small smirk gracing his skeleton head.

“Did…, did you just, oh never mind.” Harry reacted sounding exasperated with Death. “Heh, just what I needed; Death, the comedian.” Shaking his head, Harry turned back to the scenery, with a small smile gracing his lips.

“What exactly about your past were you thinking about Harry?” Death questioned, coming over to stand next to his friend.

“Just asking that if I hadn’t been so blind and naïve, would the world have turned out the same or completely different? Would I still be the only magical left, or would there be others? Would the world still be dying or flourishing every day as it was intended to do? So many questions running through my mind, yet no answers to be given, no matter how hard I try and look for them. 

Then I ask myself, is all of this my fault. My fault that everything ended up like it did? My fault that the people I considered family, lead the magical world to extinction, other than myself? My fault that Earth is slowly dying, because the muggles/mundane are slowly killing the planet? My fault that as soon as I leave or die life on Earth as we know it will cease to exist?

Then I think to myself, why would it be my fault? I was used and manipulated by those who were supposed to be my friends and the ones who I thought of as family. The people who I gave my trust to and they betrayed that trust. All of that betrayal for what exactly: Money, power and fame? No it was all for control. Control of the Magical and Muggle world, of all people, of all monies, everything. 

Now, look at where all that control got us; a world that can no longer support human, animal and plant life. A world that is dying because of one senile old fool, who thought his plan ‘for the greater good’, would work.” Harry responded with a heavy sigh.

“Master, I have a question and maybe a solution to your response.” Death remarked.

“What is it Death?” Harry inquired to the being.

“If you could go back and do it all over again, would you?” Death asked of his master.

Looking off into the distance, as if contemplating his answer, Harry thought for a few. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes Harry replied.

“Yes, but with a few alterations before I go back.”

“What are the changes you were thinking about doing?” Death inquired of Harry.

“Well, there are quite a few of them. The first one being that if I go back I don’t want to go back as Harry James Potter. I would like to go back as Violet Lilith Potter. Magical twin sister to Harry James Potter and the other half of ‘the boy-who-lived’, or in this case ‘the twins-who-lived’.” Harry stated to a rather shocked looking Death.

“Wait a minute Master. Are you telling me that you want to go back as a girl?” Death asked of his master.

“Yes” was all the reply that Death got.

“Well, Master, I can send you back as you are now. As in a boy, but I can’t send you back as a girl. For that to happen, I will need the help of Life, as well as Time, Fate and of course Lady Magic; the other important Eternal Beings. We will need them because sending you back as the twin of Harry Potter; will require all of us to work together. We will need to work together to create a new human being, a being that was not part of the original timeline.” Death was worried. He was not so sure about this plan that his master had.

“That is fine. If you need help and think that Life, Fate, Time and Lady Magic will be needed, by all means. In fact, why not have them come now, so that we can ask them whether or not they will help?” Harry reasoned with Death.

A nod of Death’s his head was the simple answer he received, with that Death went to call on the four deities. 

While Death was off talking with the four other deities, Harry decides to make his way into the rundown manor he has used as a home for the last 150 years. The manor was one of his, from the Peverell line. It was on the small side. With only five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two libraries (one small and the other for family only), a kitchen, dining room and living room combo, a small potion lab, a small greenhouse, a small pitch and a garden. The garden is where Harry decides to go. 

Ever since he made his way here, to be able to get away from all the death and carnage, he has been trying to revive the garden. He started out with simple things like: weeding, cutting back bushes and planting small perennials. He then moved onto creating a small get-away in the garden. His get-away was toward the middle of the garden. It had three trees in a layout of a triangle, with a garden bench underneath the shade the trees made. Harry also put in a hammock, in between the two biggest trees. 

Anytime he wanted to leave for a while, but not wanting to leave the property, he would come out here and just let it all go. Whether it is to unleash his magic, scream, cry or just punch something, he would always make his way here. Just as he was getting settled in the hammock, he felt a presence near. He turned to see that Death had made it back with: Life, Fate, Time and Lady Magic.

Harry got back up, out of the hammock and made his way over to the four newest Eternal Beings. He first came upon Life. Life was a tall, slender, statuesque woman, with broad shoulders and narrow hips and a small chest. She has beautiful long, golden blond hair that fell in soft waves down her back. She had the most stunning blues eyes Harry had ever seen. The color was a swirling of two blues: royal and azure blue. Her lips were a soft rose in color, small but plump. Her nose fit her ace well. It was small but well defined. Finally her skin was a nice shade of light tan, with a dusty pink coloring her cheeks. 

Next was Time. Time was a tall, muscular man with a broad chest and shoulders. He was a handsome man with short black hair with streaks of deep blue appearing here and there. His eyes were the most magnificent wine color. His lips were small, thin, but not overly so. While they were thin, you could still make out their shape. His nose was on the larger size, but still well-proportioned to his face. His skin was a dark chocolate, with a few scars on his arms. 

The next was Fate. Fate was a short and slender woman, with a small chest. She was almost identical to Life, in that here skin was the same color, but everything else was a shade or two darker or completely different. Her eyes were a smoky grey, with swirls of bark blue. Her hair was a reddish bark blond, with streaks of auburn. Her lips were a dark rose in color, small and thin. Her nose was on the smaller side, small with a slight bump on the end. Finally, even though her skin was the same color, she had freckles all over her face. They were barely noticeable, but if you looked close enough, you could see them. 

Last but not least, was Lady Magic. Lady Magic was a woman with a sculpted figure and smallish chest. She had long, flowing black hair with reds and purples throughout. Her eyes were turquoise in color, with specks of silver. Her lips were a deep red, almost blood red in color. They were thin, yet plump. Her nose was small with a broad tip on the end. Finally here skin was a golden tan, without any blemishes. 

Harry took a moment to observe each new entity. Each was beautiful/handsome and extremely powerful in their own right. Their eyes, shined with all the wisdom they have acquired in their lives/existence. Harry was brought out of his musings by a soft voice.

“Greeting, childe of mine, I am Lady Magic. Lord Death has requested each of us to assist in your revision of your pervious timeline. We all have agreed to help, but after you have agreed to our conditions.” Lady Magic stated softly, yet with a commanding voice. 

“I will agree to listen to your conditions, only if you are prepared to listen to what I have to proposal as well.” Harry negotiated. 

“That is fine young one. Come, we will journey inside your manor to speak in more detail.” Lady Magic reasoned.

As they all walked back into the manor, Harry was able to see some life being brought back into the Earth. He reasoned that, with some many powerful entities in a single space, that the overwhelming magic was sustaining life on Earth. Well, at least the small part around his manor. 

Once they all reached the small formal living room, Lady Magic once again expressed herself.

“Now childe, what are these conditions you wish to declare.”

“Truthfully, I do not want to change all that much, in the beginning. All I want to be able to do is lead Harry away from the manipulation. But for that to happen, not much can change.

My first condition I already stated to Death. It was that if I do go back, that I do not want to go back as Harry Potter. I would like to go back as the magical twin sister, Violet Lilith Potter, and the second half of ‘the boy-who-lived’ or in this instance ‘the twins-who-lived’.

The second condition is, if this can be worked out, that I’m able to keep my memories of my current life. I’m not sure if I want them from the very beginning of my new life or sometime around the age of four or five. That way I know what to expect and can counter any problems that surface. 

The third condition is that if Harry and I do get separated, because Dumbledore will separate us, that Harry still be placed with the Dursley’s again. I only ask this because I don’t want to change what happened in Harry’s childhood. All that he will go thought will make him stronger. Just look at me.

The fourth condition is that if I end up at an orphanage, because I’m sure that is something Dumbledore would do, that you send a Death Eater to adopt me from the orphanage. Which leads me to my next condition for this to happen.

My fifth condition is that you bring back Evan Rosier. I know that he died during the first war with Voldemort, but in viewing Voldemort’s memories, I have seen that Rosier was trusted by Voldemort. Evan will be able to not only keep himself and me as well, but be able to get back in Voldemort’s good graces. 

My sixth and final condition is, that if for any reason you do not like the changes that I feel are necessary, that you let me know beforehand. This way, we are all in agreement and can move one without regret.” Harry responded, listing all of his terms. 

“My childe, can you please give us all a few moments to talk amongst ourselves. These conditions you have stated are rather worrying, so we all need to discuss them while you are away.” Lady Magic responded. 

Harry nodded and stood, deciding to go and stop at the kitchen for something to eat. As he was walking, he began to think that what he had suggested would not be allowed. That he could go back but not be able to change anything. To be stuck in a never ending cycle of manipulation. The thought alone was frightening. 

Lost in thought, Harry did not notice that Death had come to get him. It was only until he felt a pressure on his shoulder that he came out of his musing. Turning his head, he saw Death.

“Come Master, we have much to discuss.” Death replied.

Nodding his head, Harry stood and followed his friend back to where the four others were. Once they reached the living room, he looked at each deity. They all looked moderately calm; no negative emotions were visible on their faces. They looked as if they were content with what was about to happen.

“My childe, we have since come to a decision about what you have put forth. We all have agreed to help you on your journey to rewrite what happened in your early life. We ask that you answer one question before we move forward.” Lady Magic stated. At Harry’s nod of understanding she continued.

“Why childe, have you decided to go back? Why have you decided to rewrite your long history as someone new (Violet), instead of yourself (Harry)?” Lady Magic questioned.

“Well, as for why I wanted to go back; I desire to know if the decisions I plan on making will change the outcome of the Earth’s fate. I never intended for this to happen. I never wanted to Earth do be destroyed, so much so that nothing, other than myself, could live on it.

As for why I would want to do it as Violet and not Harry; well, I am reluctant to do it all over again. Meaning; the beating, the starvation, the malnutrition, the manipulations, everything that all went into making this world a reality. If I was Violet, I would be able to stop certain events from happening, or at least altering them, if I was present.

An example would be; at the end of my 3rd year. Instead of allowing Peter Pettigrew to get away and return to Voldemort, I (as in Violet) would be able to capture him and have Sirius Black get a fair trial, making it easier for Harry to get away from the Dursley’s. There are other examples of things I would change, but to see if anything I change worked, I need to be able to see it from the outside.

There is also that fact that, I always felt uncomfortable in my own skin, like I was never to be Harry Potter, but Harriet Potter. I always felt that I was too feminine looking for a boy and always felt the need to bottom instead of top.” Harry specified with an obvious blush to his cheeks.

“We understand childe that you would like to go back and fix past mistakes and manipulations. By doing this you will be saving no only the Earth and humans but magic as well, that we have decided to not only send you back, but also help you along the way.

Each one of us will provide you with a skill of sorts; a way to not only help you but help those around you as well. Each skill will be provided to you at different stages of your life. Lord Death and Lady Fate have decided to become the first to bestow upon you their unique skills.” Lady Magic detailed.

Lady Fate steps forwards and touches Harry on the head. “Childe, the skill I give you is to be free of Fate. What I mean is that you are no longer bound to Fate in regards to your life. I have seen what your life was like when I interfered because it was fated to happen. You, my childe, are now able to live your life how you want to. No more interference on my part, that is unless you ask for it.” Stepping forward, she kissed him on his head; then stepped back to let Lord Death talk with his Master.

“Master you already know many of your skills you received from me when you became my Master. You already know that: you are unable to die, the language of the dead, control of the three Deadly Hollows and so much more. What you do not know is that you can also bring people back from death, but with limitations involved.

To bring someone back from death, you need not only my say so, but you need Lady Fate’s and Lady Life’s as well. I say this because certain people are not allowed to be brought back; this is because it was there time to pass on. The only ones you will be able to bring back are the ones who died before it was their time. There is one more skill Master, but you are not ready for it yet. Later on in your new life will you receive you skill.”

“Thank you Lord Death and Lady Fate, I am honored that you would bestow upon me such skills. I promise here and now that I will never abuse these skills and ask for help when I’m in need of it. Thank you.” Harry stated and bowed at the waist.

Lady Magic steps forth, “My childe, we have more to discuss before we send you back. We have talked and have agreed to the conditions you put forth. You will be sent back as Violet Lilith Potter, older magical twin sister of Hadrian James Potter, the second half of the “Twins-Who-Lived” and adoptive daughter to Lord Evan Rosier in all but blood (unless he decides to). You will also have your memories of this life, but only after you have turned five. Is this alright with you dear childe and do you have any questions?” Lady Magic asked.

“That is more than fine and I have no questions, other than to when/where am I going back and how soon until I do?” Harry questioned.

Lord Time stepped forward to answer. “You will be going back to the night of your parent’s murder. We are sorry that it had to be done then, but it was the only time that it could happened. As for your departure, that will happen…soon.”

With that Harry was suddenly encased in a blinding golden light. Light so bright that Harry had to close his eyes to keep from being blinded. As the light surrounded him, Harry could feel himself change. Small things at first like: his height, the length of his hair, skin shifting to become less callous and smoother.

Then Harry could feel major changes happening. Like his bones breaking and snapping all over: arms, legs, fingers, spine; all of them being re-broken and regrown as if new. Old and scarred over wounds: whip marks (whether from a whip or a belt), bite marks, burns and many more; all of them reopening and being healed as if nothing was ever there. 

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes; the light died down and what he saw made Harry do a double take. What he saw when he look down at himself was, to say the least shocking. He was a baby again. 

Harry could see: short stubby arms and legs, pale smooth skin and “baby fat” everywhere. He knew there was more that had changed, but unless he had a mirror, he would never know. Looking up he could see that he was placed in crib. He could also see that he was still with Lady Magic and the other Eternal Beings.

“Hello childe, would you like to take a look in the mirror”? Lady Magic inquired. At the small nod she received, a mirror appeared next to Harry. With curiosity winning, Harry slowly crawled to the mirror; what he saw was even more shocking than the last. Harry was no longer a “he”. Harry was now in fact Violet, in every sense of the word. 

She had a full head of flaming red hair, with splashes of golden blond, lighter shades of red and light brown mixed in. Her eyes were the same as before: large Avada Kedavra green eyes, but with some silver and gold spots intermixed. She had pale pink, cupid bow lips, blush colored pudgy cheeks and a small button nose. She looked, dare she think it, cute. 

Lord Time came over to pick Violet up. Wanting for Violet to look at him, he made a small clearing noise in his throat. When see in that she looked to him he spoke, “Okay childe, now that you are baby Violet we are going to send you back. We know that sending you back so close to losing your parent, again, will be hard but it needs to be done then. No other point in time would have worked.

As you know, on Halloween/Samhain, the veil between the living and dead is thin. With the veil this thin, both Lord Death and I are able to make the switch between you and the current Violet Potter easier. 

Now, I don’t want you to think that we are killing the current Violet to do this. As it is, the current Violet is already sick and will die that night. Not from the Killing Curse, but from the magical backlash that will occur. This is what happened the last time where you survived. 

When she died, her soul and magic never left the world. I know this will sound strange and unheard of, but that night when Violet died, her magic and soul when to you. This is why you were so powerful; as Harry. You not only had your own soul and magic but your sister’s as well. 

Now, I am in no way stating that you won’t be as powerful as you were, you will be. In fact both you and Harrison will be the two most powerful magicals there are in the Wizarding World. Both when you two apart and when you are together, but more on that when you are older childe. 

One more thing, you already know that you will not have your memories of this life till you are four or five. But because you are merging with the current Violet, you will have here memories from birth till when you merge. Now childe, are you ready to go back?”

At Violet’s nod, both Lord Death and Time placed a hand on her and snapped their fingers. With that Violet was surrounded in a swirling vortex of black and light gold magic. Lord Death’s magic helping to switch the two young toddler girls, with Lord Time’s magic sending her back to the right time. The last thing Violet remembers before she submits to unconsciousness was a harsh voice saying;

“Avada Kedavra!”


	2. The Twin-Who_Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about where both Hadrian and Violet are left and what has happened to Violet since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens to Hadrian at the Dursley's. The next few chapters will be about Violet and everything that's going to happen till she get to Hogwarts.  
> Sorry about the huge delay. Work was very taxing. Had four huge projects that all needed to be done around the same time. Just got done with the last one on Friday. Hopefully, I won't have to many big projects come up again.

The next time Violet come to, is to a loud wail of despair. Waking silently, Violet peered through half laden eyes to see that she and her brother (Harold? Harvey? No, those names were not quite right. Anyway) were being held by a very large man, with a scruffy black beard and small black eyes. There were two other people with the large man.

Ever so slightly, so as not to give herself away, Violet peered around to the other two occupants. One was an older stern looking woman with light pale wrinkling skin. Graying black hair, pulled back into a high bun. With intense jade green eyes, with a pupil that was oval in shape; almost like a cat’s eye. While looking at the older woman, Violet was thinking (I know who this lady is. She’s Aunt something…Aunt Minny? Aunt Mickey? No, it’s Aunt Minnie!!).

Violet then looked over to the other occupant in the room. It was an older gentleman, with light pale wrinkled skin. Long silvery-white hair and beard and cornflower blue eyes. The look in those eyes made Violet tremble a little. The look in the old man’s eyes promised a life full of regret and despair for both Violet and her brother.

Listening very closely, Violet was able to hear the three people talking; not that she could understand what they were saying. Even though Violet was unable to understand what they were saying, she did understand that they were talking about her and her brother.

“…ssor, here are the twins.” A voice above her had said.

“Thank you Hagrid for getting the twins. Any problems at all with retrieving them?”

“No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin’ around. They both fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.”

Both of the professors dent a bit to look at the tiny bundles. Inside the light blue bundle was a little boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a small bleeding shape, like a lightning bolt. The second bundle, a little girl, was asleep as well. And just like her brother, on her forehead, was the same small bleeding shape under locks of flaming red hair.

“Is that where - ?” whispered Professor McGonagall.

“Yes,” said Dumbledore. “They will have that scar forever. Well maybe only little Harry.”

“What, Why!?” exclaimed McGonagall.

“Well, it is my belief that since little Harry is the younger of the twins, that he is the true prophecy child. Now I can’t be for certain, because little Violet has the same scar, but that her scar was from falling debris and not from the impact of the Killing Curse.”

“That makes sense, but what if you are wrong in you belief? What if it was little Violet that vanquish Voldemort or what if both little Harry and Violet? Then what are you going to do? Claim that it was all a ‘slight misunderstanding’?”

“We will cross that bridge when the time comes. Now we must hurry before the night fades. If you would please hand little Harry over Hagrid, we still need to get to the orphanage.”

“What do you mean orphanage Dumbledore? Surely the Dursley’s will be able to look after both Harry and Violet.” Minerva questions, with a puzzled expression. 

“My dear Minerva, the Dursley’s already have a young child to provide for. We cannot expect them to take in both their niece and nephew and be able to make ends meet. Also because I believe that little Harry is ‘The Chosen One’, that he live here where I can put up wards to keep not only Harry but the rest of the family safe from unwanted visitors.

I have a letter here that will explain everything, in great detail, of what has happened. I have also explained what needs to happen regarding young Harry’s upbringing. I have stated that I will be checking in once Harry starts to show accidental magic and to not worry about where their niece is.”

“I do not like this at all Dumbledore. These people are the worst sort of Muggles I have seen. Their child is not yet two and he is already a nasty little bugger. Hitting his mother, crying so loud that anyone walking by can hear him (all because his mother said no to sweets). They are abusing their son by letting him get away with everything. That child has no discipline to speak of.

Also, what about Violet and Harry; the two magical children. You know that there are other magical families that would be more than willing to take in ‘The Boy-Who-Lived’ and Violet. They can raise them knowing what is to be expected of them in our world and still be together.” Minerva stated fiercely.

“I understand Minerva, I really do, but both Violet and Harry need to be brought up away from Wizarding World. If a magical family were to take them in, one would spoil Harry and forget all about Violet. I cannot in good conscience let that happened. One child hailed as a hero; the other child forgotten and pushed to the side. No, I will not let that happen.

As it is, little Harry has to stay here to be protected. As we speak, there are those that followed Voldemort and are more than willing to do anything to bring their master back. That includes killing Harry and Violet. We cannot let that happen to James’ and Lily’s children.” Dumbledore stated fiercely.

“Alright, alright Dumbledore, I can see that you are right in what you say. I just do not like that we have to separate both Violet and Harry. It’s just that if they are like all the other twins out there, they will know they have been separated. They both will have this feeling of longing that will not go away till they both reach Hogwarts.”

Stepping forward to take Harry out of Hagrid’s arms, Dumbledore took Harry and started to move towards the house. Only to stop when a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him from proceeding further. Turning around, he saw that it was Hagrid who stopped him. Looking at Hagrid’s face he could see that he had been crying.

“Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?”

“Of course Hagrid, here you are.”

“Good-bye ‘Arry, I hope to see you at Hogwarts.” Bending down, Hagrid gave Harry a very scratchy, whiskey kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl, sounding like a wounded dog.

“Shhh!” hissed McGonagall, “you’ll wake the Muggles!”

“S-s-sorry”, sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. “But I c-c-can’t stand it – Lily an’ James dead – an’ poor little Harry and Violet off ter live with Muggles”

“Yes, yes, it’s all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we’ll be found,” McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep took a letter out of his clock, tucked it inside Harry’s blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid’s shoulders shook, McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to have gone out.

“Well,” said Dumbledore, “that’s that. We’ve no business staying here any longer. We need to get to the orphanage to drop off Violet and then we can go join in the celebrations.”

As both Minerva and Hagrid left, each going their own way, Dumbledore tucked little Violet closer to his body and disapparated form Surrey. He reappeared a few seconds later in a London alley, Violet still safe within his arms. As he exited the alley, he slowly made his way to the orphanage. The same one he had visited all those years ago to meet a certain young Dark Lord. At that time Tom was only a child and was just about to learn about the Magical World.

When Dumbledore first saw Tom, he could see that the child would become great with the right guidance. Yes, the child was dark, but noting a little manipulation and guidance would not be able to solve. Yet, when Tom spoke of what he could do, he knew then that no matter what he could do, nothing would ever change Tom from becoming dark. Just remembering what was said, sends a small prickle of fear down his spine.

Shaking is head of those thoughts; Dumbledore quickly comes up to the front door of the orphanage. He slowly climbed the narrow stairs. Once he reached the top, he slowly pulled out his wand and conjured a small basket, placed a sticking charm on it then placed Violet inside. He then wrote out a small letter to the matron; giving Violets name and the reason for her placement with them. Once the letter was secure with Violet in the basket, he rang the doorbell and quickly disapparated. 

\--- 5 Years later (Violet) ---

A small child with short thin arms and legs, pale smooth skin marred with scars, was slowly waking from a fruitless night’s sleep. Said child had long shoulder length flaming red hair, with streaks of golden blond and lighter shades of red and brown mixed in, although in the dark it looked muted. The child’s eyes were of a dark emerald green, but with some silver and gold specks intermixed. The child had pale pink, cupid bow lips, blush colored sharp cheeks and a small button nose. 

Sitting up slowly on a small and tattered mattress, the child stretched their arms out to help wake-up. Hearing a small pop of their shoulder, the child slowly stood-up to get ready for the day. Walking to the closet, the child picked out their slightly warn school uniform. The uniform consisted of a white, although with all the wear and tear it looked grey, polo shirt. Along with the shirt was a pleated navy blue skirt, knee high navy blue socks and black buckled dress shoes.

If you have yet to figure out, said child is a young girl, somewhere around four or five years young. Quickly grabbing all that she needed, the little girl rushed to get a hot shower. Being able to have a hot shower was rarity for the small girl. The orphanage where she lived had so many children, that only those who woke-up early were able to get the hot water.

As she quickly made her way to the showers, she was able to hear that the other children were also getting up. Running a little faster, the quickly made it to the showers. Yet as she turned to corner she suddenly stopped short. What she saw made her want to cry. There was a long line of all the older children waiting. Then and there she just knew that she would not get a hot shower.

Sighing, she made her way to the back of the line. Once there she thought about why the older children were awake at this hour. It was a little past 5 in the morning and usually the older children were still asleep and never got up before 5:30 AM. It was quite odd seeing as there was an unspoken rule to let the younger children go first.

This rule do not just apply to the showers, it applied to everything else in the orphanage. From food when it was time to eat, to when new toys/clothes came in (very rarely). It was always, “Let the young children go first, they need it more.” So why was it now that the older ones where awake and not letting her go to the front. 

As she contemplated this, she was able to listen to some of the older children talk. 

“… cancelled because of water damage. The whole gym has a foot or more of water from a busted water pipe. Ms. Wood got a call this morning from Principle Smith. The principle says that the school will be closed for the whole week to get the water out and the gym dried out and ready for usage again” one of the older blond girls said. 

“Ms. Wood then called Ms. Addams and Mr. Barns and asked them to come in and help her out this whole week. Seems all the teachers are sending each of their students all their work for the week and Ms. Wood needs their help with that” a brunette said.

“Ms. Wood also called her daughter in to help with the younger kids and babies. She is also going to help set up a few adoption days for the week. Since we have no school this week, she wants to do at least three. One tomorrow, then Thursday and finally Saturday, though how is beyond me. She’s hoping that by doing more she can get more potential parents in and more of us adopted” a ginger boy remarked.

At this she stood-up straighter and her eyes widened, fear evident in here emerald eyes. Anytime there was an adoption day all the older children got more violent than usual. They knew that anytime an adoption was held that they were more than likely to be passed over or a younger child. So to improve their chances of getting adopted, they would injure the younger ones. 

The injuries would range from a few bumps and bruises to serious cuts and breaks. She remembers on time where one of the older girls had shaved her bald and broke another child’s arm, just so the older girl could get adopted. Unfortunately it didn’t work and the older girl was furious, to the point where she was moved to a different orphanage and the children she hurt was left in the hospital for two months. 

That child was her and a little boy. She remembers that the older girl was rejected because the potential parents found out what she did to her and another child. In the older girls rage she believed that the two younger children told the adults what happened. So after all the potential parents left, the older girl went in search for her and the boy. When the older girl found them in the small library of the orphanage on the second floor, she attacked. 

Throwing kicks and punches, the older girl furiously beat her and the boy. When the older girl was done kicking and punching, she threw the boy down the stairs to the ground floor, but for her, the older girl threw her out the second story floor. Just before the hit the ground, she saw the older girl looking at her with a slight smirk. Then the whole world went black as she lost consciousness.

Shaking her head of that memory, she refocused back on the present. The lined in front of her had grown smaller and she was closer to the showers. She focused back on the older girls and what they were talking about now.

“With all of these adoption days coming up, I hope we don’t have a repeat of last year. Violet and Michael (the little boy) did not deserve that kind of treatment from Juliet. Even if they were at fault for the adults finding out and Juliet not getting adopted” the brunette stated.

With that last comment, Violet tuned the older girls out. She was not at fault for what happened that day. After Juliet shaved her bald, she went to the library to read the day away. It was only an hour later that Michael came in with a blue cast on his arm, asking if he could join her in reading the day away.

Violet then thought about all the other adoption days she experienced. Most of them were okay but nothing ever came from them. The parents all seemed to like her and her attitude but when they came back to sign the papers to make it official, they had a change of heart. Some saying that it wasn’t the best time to adopt a child. Others said that they found a different child to adopt or were surprised to find they were expecting their own child. 

The most curious part was that it only happened to her. None of the other children were ever reconsidered not to be adopted. It was always her and always the same excuses. Although, there was one time where the papers were all signed and ready to go but the parents had mysteriously died in a house fire. No cause was ever found, as to explain why the fire started. It was almost like magic.

Magic. This was something that Violet was almost sure was real. There were times in her short life that some weird or unexplainable thing would occur and nothing that she had learned could explain it. One instance would be the earlier mentioned encounter with Juliet. Her hair that had been shaved off had quickly grown back within a few days. The cuts, bruises and broken bones were all healed in half the time it would usually take. Nothing and no one could explain this phenomenon.

Another was the fact that she could talk to and understand an assortment of animals. She was able to talk with and understand: snakes, birds and felines. Not only that, but Violet was able to only understand: canines, equines and reptiles. None of the other children were able to understand animals.

She was also able to recall everything she ever read, saw, heard or did. She could tell you what you were wearing two weeks ago, or where in a book was a passage she had read. It was things like these that made her different and not always in a good way.

Anytime another one of the children saw Violet do something weird and unexplainable, they would call her all sorts of names. Names like: Freak, Unnatural, Demon, Satan, etc. Though there was one name that always struck an accord with her: Witch. Whenever Violet heard someone call her “Witch” she would get this small ping in her heart. It was like something was telling her, that that was exactly what she was.

Coming back to herself, Violet was thinking about the three adoption days coming up. She was overly excited about the possible outcome. She guessed that her magic (if she has any), was telling her that soon, she would no longer be at the orphanage. That she would have someone to call mum or dad. That she was going to have someone to take care of her needs and love her.

Violet could also feel that once she was adopted, something big was going to change in her little world. What that was, Violet did not know but she was ready. Ready for whatever it was to come her way and change her life. Hopefully for the better, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoyed that and are eagerly awaiting more. More chapters are in the works and when ready will be posts. Updates are going to be far and few between. What with working almost 16 hours in a day, five (sometimes six) days a week. Please leave comments. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> FreelanceFiction99


End file.
